


Unspoken Promises

by gudekkuma_yeollie



Series: Three Gangsters, a Gangster Wife, a Vet, and their Kids [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Carrier AU (very subtly implied), First Meetings, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mafia Boss!Suho, Musician!Chanyeol, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Strangers to Lovers, hidden identities, meeting at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudekkuma_yeollie/pseuds/gudekkuma_yeollie
Summary: Junmyeon and Chanyeol's first meeting at the bar Chanyeol sung at all those years ago. The one night-stand that started it all. To be fair though, the sex was amazing.





	Unspoken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> horhorhorhohrohrohrohro i'm so fucking excited to post this baby bc i'm finally freeeeeeeeee (from school)
> 
> whenever i find myself stalled on the main work of this series, i go and write little smut shots for the universe and this was the very first one i wrote and so i am very proud of it (o^^o)
> 
> now, you don't really need to know much about the main work in order to understand this: just that Chanyeol is a carrier male and is therefore able to get pregnant, but as he and Junmyeon practice safe sex (pls practice safe sex y'all) in this fic, there is no need for worry, and that Junmyeon is a big bad mafia boss so he doesn't give out his real name in this fic and is thus written as Suho the entire time
> 
> and only a year and some change later, Park Sehun is born; though Junmyeon won't meet him until eleven years later
> 
> of course, i won't object if for those of you who haven't read [Adeul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371615) go over and give it a read ;3 and to those readers who came from Adeul, i hope you like it and all of the UST seems a little more worth it now lol
> 
> i'll stop rambling now, enjoy ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

“ _Now all I do, all I do, oh all I do, all I do, all I do, all I do is wait._ ”

 

Chanyeol finished the last strum of his guitar, letting the final notes leave his lips and hang in the air as he slowly opened his eyes again.

 

There was applause, just as heavy and appreciative as always, but it still made a sort of bashful pride well up in Chanyeol as he grinned, bowing and thanking the audience. He made as graceful an exit as he could, remembering to step over the amp cables after many painful experiences otherwise, passing Yerim and Wendy who were going on next and wishing them luck.

 

He went to the backroom to set his guitar back into its case and wipe off the sweat from the stage lights, checking his appearance in the mirror. With a quick refluffing of his bright red hair and fixing the smudge of his eyeliner, he ventured back out into the bar. Most of the attention was on the girls on stage now, and Chanyeol hummed along to the song under his breath as he sat at the counter.

 

Jinki placed a drink down for him, and Chanyeol’s brows raised when he saw that it wasn’t his usual Hite but instead a glass of dark whiskey that even had the fancy spherical ice cubes Jinki refused to give Chanyeol for fear he’d do something stupid like choke on them.

 

Jinki subtly glanced over to the end of the bar, and because Chanyeol was Chanyeol, he bodily turned and craned his neck in order to try to see who the bartender had been implicating.

 

Jinki sighed heavily, more than happy to leave the musician to go serve another person as Chanyeol finally caught sight of the object of his search.

 

It was a man, with dark hair pushed back off his forehead, and when Chanyeol was able to drag his eyes off of the other’s intimidating but still soft features, he saw that he was wearing a suit. It didn’t look too formal, however, because he’d laid the jacket on the counter next to him, first few buttons undone to expose a pretty clavicle and toned chest, sleeves rolled up to his forearms to show off a pair of arms Chanyeol definitely wouldn’t mind feeling up. There was a whiskey in his hand, the same one he’d bought Chanyeol, and as if he realized he was being stared at, his own gaze cut from the stage to catch with Chanyeol’s.

 

A brow raised, small lips offering a hint of a smirk that Chanyeol already felt a tug in the baser part of himself.

 

Tongue flicking out to wet suddenly dry lips, Chanyeol picked up his drink and moved down the bar so he could join the handsome stranger.

 

“Is that seat taken?” Chanyeol questioned, flashing a dimple he had been told multiple times was killer and lowering his lids just enough so that for as friendly as the dimple made him seem, his interest was just as reciprocal as the stranger had made his.

 

The other man smiled back at him as he gestured next to him, and _oh_ , that was a much sweeter smile than Chanyeol was expecting.

 

“Go for it.”

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol managed to return as he slipped into the stool. “For the seat and the drink. I know you probably already know this, but I’m Chanyeol.”

 

The other man’s smile didn’t waver as he hummed.

 

“A pleasure, Chanyeol-ssi. I’m Suho.”

 

 _Suho_ , Chanyeol repeated in his mind. A nice short name. Short enough that it would fall right off the tongue under overwhelmed senses, if things were to go in that direction.

 

“Your performance was pretty good,” Suho complimented, “usually I don’t enjoy slow acoustic as much, but there was something about your’s that stood out for me.”

 

Chanyeol laughed a little at that, shoulders shaking, and Suho raised a brow at him. Chanyeol figured this might be a common expression for him, but the other man made it look good on him.

 

“Sorry, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that I don’t usually sing acoustic on stage; the management likes my accompaniments and piano ballads better. I’m glad you liked the performance, Suho-ssi, because it is definitely a once in a blue moon thing.”

 

Suho’s mouth downturned at that, and he looked contemplative.

 

“Well, that’s a waste. Not to say that you’re not good on piano since I haven’t seen you play that yet, but based off of this performance alone I’d say that you should be allowed to do acoustic more. It was enough for me to decide to come back to this bar for more, even.”

 

Chanyeol’s brain stuttered as he processed Suho’s last words.

 

“Y–You liked it that much?”

 

Suho’s gaze was serious, and Chanyeol was so utterly pierced by the other’s gaze it felt like he was actually able to see right into him, bared and open in a way Chanyeol wasn’t used to.

 

“I like talent, Chanyeol-ssi.”

 

There was a pause as Suho’s eyes traveled down Chanyeol’s lips, the line of his neck, and the space where his flannel rested over his tank top before raking back up again, so suggestive it felt like a literal touch against Chanyeol’s all-too warm skin.

 

“I also like attractive musicians who happen to have talent.”

 

Chanyeol raised his glass, taking a slow and deliberate sip of the whiskey while simultaneously thanking the gods for all of the experimentation he and Baekhyun had done with alcohol back in high school that allowed him a neutral face despite the burn down his throat. His tongue made an appearance, catching a stray drop of the amber liquid, and a heady thrill of satisfaction ran down the redhead’s spine at the way the other man’s eyes darkened.

 

Chanyeol was familiar with the want in Suho’s gaze, but there was a guarantee of something else, of not only power but an authoritative finesse that went with it that no one else had ever offered him.

 

All Chanyeol wanted right then was to find out if Suho could come through with all these unspoken promises.

 

“I like attractive men who buy me drinks and then validate my self-worth.” Chanyeol cocked his head as he sent Suho a mischievous little grin, knee pressing into the other’s own solid thigh. “So, it looks like we’re in a who’s taking who home situation right now.”

 

Suho’s own lips curled, and he downed the rest of his whiskey with a clean swig, Chanyeol watching in fascination as the line of Suho’s throat bobbed, wondering if the other man would let him leave marks on the pretty lily-white of his neck.

 

“I know a place we could go.”

 

Chanyeol followed as Suho rose, the other grabbing his suit jacket off the counter and leaving a tip for Jinki.

 

“Well then, lead the way, Suho-ssi.”

 

“You can drop that -ssi; you won’t be needing it for later.”

 

“You’re right; too many syllables. Though, that’s if you manage to get us to that point.”

 

“Oh, Chanyeol, you’ll be lucky if you can even get out the Su.”

 

“…how far is your place again? Because I am so tempted just to take you to the backroom right now.”

 

“Hm, looks like we’ll have to teach you patience, too.”

 

Chanyeol groaned, rough and a touch too needy considering they hadn’t even done anything, but if the flash of hunger in Suho’s glance over at him and the slight quickening of his pace indicated anything, Chanyeol wasn’t the only one itching to get some privacy.

 

✦         ✦         ✦

 

Chanyeol was still processing the fanciness of the hotel Suho had brought them too when the older man (he had discovered that Suho was only a few years his elder in the very nice car that he had driven them here in) swiped the key card to let them into their room.

 

But when Suho shut the door behind them, none of that mattered to Chanyeol anymore as he was finally free to touch the other man like he wanted.

 

Hands gripping at Suho’s shoulders, Chanyeol leaned down to press their lips together, thrilled when Suho responded with a pleased huff of breath, mouth opening to swipe a slick tongue against him, the elder’s own hands slipping under the thin material of Chanyeol’s tank top. Suho swallowed Chanyeol’s moan when he pressed blunt nails into the smooth, warm skin of the redhead’s back.

 

Breaking apart, Chanyeol leaned down to start nipping across Suho’s jaw, giving him plenty of warning before latching onto a spot just underneath it, sucking hard and laving his tongue against the bruising skin.

 

“Of course you’re a biter.” Suho murmured, sounding a touch exasperated but not at all displeased. “Anything else I should expect?”

 

Well, so long as they used condoms, not at all, Chanyeol thought.

 

“Hm… I’ve been told I have a good mouth,” was what he said instead, lips quirking as he lowered that same mouth back down on Suho’s clavicle, a hint of teeth appearing.

 

Fingers went to rake against the musician’s scalp, never gripping but pressing down with yet another unspoken promise that had Chanyeol groaning against Suho’s skin.

 

“Is that so? If you manage to prove that I’ll show you how good with my hands I am then.”

 

Chanyeol had never untucked someone’s shirt and unzipped their pants so fast before.

 

Suho chuckled, and Chanyeol sent him a pout before shoving the elder’s slacks and briefs down to his thighs, sinking down to his knees. A part of him realized that they were still pressed against the door, and anyone walking down the hallway outside would probably be able to hear them. He tried not to think about how the thought made something inside him jump and pool in his gut with arousal.

 

Face to face with Suho’s need, Chanyeol was pleased to find him fully-hard, but also more than eager to make the elder lose some of that composure he’d been flaunting all night.

 

Taking one of Suho’s hands, Chanyeol placed it in his hair, and the other man didn’t need any more prompting to curl those strong fingers into red locks. His own hands going to hold Suho’s hips, Chanyeol leaned forward, lips pressing just underneath the head as he flicked his tongue against the frenulum.

 

Fingers rubbed against his scalp in reward as he trailed kisses down the length of Suho’s cock, teeth scraping feather-light over a heavy sack before he pressed his tongue flat against the root and dragged it back up before finally engulfing the head into his mouth, flicking against the wet, wet tip and moaning at the heavy musk that filled up his senses.

 

“Ah, fuck,” Suho rumbled, head tipping back to thunk softly against the door, hands tightening in Chanyeol’s hair. “You weren’t embellishing after all.”

 

Chanyeol purposefully made a smug noise, the vibrations wrenching a moan out of Suho, and the redhead had never been so satisfied to feel hips try to jerk in his palms before, cock twitching against his tongue. Lucky for them both, Chanyeol didn’t have another singing performance lined up, so he relaxed his throat and started to sink deeper down on the older man.

 

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” Suho huffed out, one hand going to rake Chanyeol’s bangs off his forehead before gripping tight, a muffled, trembling sound escaping the musician as his shiny eyes made contact with Suho’s own dark ones. “For once I’m glad I was proven wrong.”

 

Chanyeol raised a brow as he slowly started to rise back up Suho’s length, making sure to dip his tongue into the slit before flattening it as he sunk back down again.

 

“I thought you looked great on stage, but,” Suho smirked as he scratched his nails down Chanyeol’s scalp and sent a shiver of pleasure down the redhead’s spine, “you look even better like this. Though, maybe you’ll prove that wrong again too when I get you on the bed.”

 

Chanyeol moaned at the promise, eyes falling shut as he imagined it and increasing his pace, head bobbing determinedly as he worked Suho’s cock.

 

The fingers tightened in his hair again before forcefully loosening.

 

“I’m close,” Suho warned, breath coming faster as the muscles under Chanyeol’s hands grew tauter and tauter.

 

Chanyeol made no move to draw off, working with the same intensity, and Suho was the one who moaned this time, hips fighting against Chanyeol’s hold as he finally let go and hot release filled the redhead’s mouth. He kept sucking, but kept the action light so as not to overstimulate as he slowly drew off, breaking the strings of saliva and cum with a quick flick of his tongue.

 

Suho was panting, flushed all the way from his cheeks down to his chest, Chanyeol’s two little hickies standing out proudly on the pale of his skin.

 

Chanyeol wanted to be patient and let Suho catch his breath, but his own need was chafing in his jeans, and he squirmed on the floor, hands fisting against his denim-clad thighs as he tried not to palm himself like the needy thing he was.

 

There was another sound like a chuckle before Suho was pulling Chanyeol up, the latter stuttering on a yelp when Suho ran his knuckles down Chanyeol’s bulge, another hand going to palm one of the redhead’s cheeks, making him jerk against Suho with a tortured groan.

 

“Remember what you said about the bed? Can we go? Now?” Chanyeol pleaded roughly, voice still craggly and thick after the workout his throat had.

 

Suho smiled at him, and the contrast of the sharpness of this one compared to the sweet little one he’d first given Chanyeol was like night and day.

 

“The sooner you get out of that flannel, the sooner I can return the orgasm.”

 

Chanyeol was pulling the material off before Suho had even finished his sentence, tank top going next and grinning when the temperature in the room seemed to elevate with the intensity of Suho’s gaze as the elder finished undressing as well. The redhead pulled out the lube and condom packets from his pockets before shucking his jeans off. Not even a moment after he’d stepped out of the denim, Suho shoved Chanyeol down on the bed, the supplies flinging somewhere into the sheets as the elder plunged his tongue back into Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

Chanyeol melted, hissing when his erection rubbed against Suho’s thigh, hips jerking and leaving a wet trail against the elder’s leg.

 

Hands pressed Chanyeol’s wrists down into the bed and he moaned the loudest he had yet, riding Suho’s thigh as the elder moved down to rake blunt nails against his arms before reaching his chest, fingers toying with the hardened nubs there and making an aborted whimper leave the redhead as his head tossed back into the pillows. The hands continued down his sides and stomach, making the muscles jump and twitch, before reaching Chanyeol’s hip bones.

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol was gasping, and he hadn’t realized that he’d screwed his eyes shut from the pleasure until he forced them back open to look up at Suho. He looked like a handsome dream: perfect hair mussed, cute little mouth red and slick with kisses, and dark, dark eyes that saw nothing but him.

 

“Chanyeol, get me the lube.”

 

Mind a little foggy but not completely gone yet, Chanyeol managed to nod, the line of his torso stretching as he turned and reached for where the packets had been tossed and handing them to Suho. The elder rewarded him with a kiss to his pec.

 

“It’ll be easier on your stomach. Are you okay with doing it that way?”

 

A different kind of warmth settled in Chanyeol at that, something that quelled the burning need licking through him but didn’t extinguish it. Even the way Suho showed concern and asked for consent was sweet.

 

Chanyeol immediately cut that line of thought off, because for as much as his little romantic heart loved sweetness, they were here to fuck and he in no way wanted to get any sort of feelings involved. Which was why when he turned over, he shot Suho a look over his shoulder and let his lips curl teasingly despite the heavy want burning in his gaze.

 

“I’m okay with doing things your way, _Suho-ssi_ , so long as you make good on that promise.”

 

Suho’s pupils were practically blown with desire, and he hummed in such a casually light tone that it made shivers of anticipation race down Chanyeol’s skin.

 

“And I remember something about teaching you a little patience.” Suho replied as he finally opened the foil packet, slicking up his fingers before beginning to rub them together to warm up the liquid.

 

Chanyeol watched every movement raptly, itching to have Suho do more than just keep a steady hand on his hip. The elder smirked as if he knew what Chanyeol was thinking, hand moving from his hip to spread the redhead open, wet fingers teasing at the twitching entrance.

 

Chanyeol wiggled his hips, knowing that Suho had just told him he was going to tease him but hoping if he was cute enough he’d still get what he wanted.

 

Suho dipped the tip of his index finger inside, and Chanyeol whined when the elder drew it back out as quickly as it’d gone in. Suho kept doing this until Chanyeol finally got the hint and stopped squirming, rewarding the redhead with the plunge of a finger down to the knuckle and gaining a relieved moan when he joined it with a second finger, spreading them and beginning to scissor the tight muscles loose.

 

Of course, it wasn’t enough for Chanyeol, and he grabbed at the pillow under him, fingers clawing into the downy plushness as he bit down on his lip to try to control the waves of pleasure rolling up his spine with every movement of Suho’s digits inside him.

 

Suho hummed again, seeing how Chanyeol’s shoulders trembled with the effort of keeping himself still and pliant, and he leaned down to nose between the juncture of them, feeling the musician tense up even more at the sensation.

 

Huffing against the damp skin, Suho rubbed against Chanyeol’s walls soothingly.

 

“Relax, otherwise you’re going to hurt yourself.”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath, releasing his lower lip from between his teeth and untangling his fingers from the pillow but still keeping it in his hold. Suho’s other hand came to stroke down Chanyeol’s side and he finally felt himself letting go.

 

Suho pressed kisses against his spine as he added a third finger, going deeper past the knuckle and rubbing right against a spot that had Chanyeol keening in surprise, jerking against the sheets and sobbing when his cock got some much-needed attention but not enough friction against the cool silk of the bedspread.

 

Chanyeol half-expected Suho to draw away, nearly going crazy at the thought of the elder taking away such intense relief and gratification from him, but instead Suho kept swirling his fingers against the tissue, and Chanyeol found himself torn between trying to yank away from the bolts of overwhelming pleasure and rut desperately into the sheets or to press back harder until he felt nothing but the sheer electric shocks of want assaulting each of his senses.

 

“I’m going to give you two options, Chanyeol.” Suho spoke into Chanyeol’s ear, and the redhead had to force himself to produce words when the elder waited for him to reply.

 

“W–What, _ahh_ , a–are they?”

 

“You can hold off your orgasm until I fuck you, or you cum now and cum again on my cock.”

 

Chanyeol whimpered at the choices, crying a little when Suho’s fingers slowed to let him think and he ground his hips down again to try to get him to continue at the same pace but the elder only gripped his hip and forced him to still.

 

To be this close to a release and then being brought back was absolute torture, and Chanyeol didn’t know if he’d be able to last long at all once Suho actually put his dick in. The fact that the elder had already came once was probably going to make him last longer even, and Chanyeol decided he’d rather deal with overstimulation than denial.

 

“N–Now, let me, _ngh please_ , cum n–now.” Chanyeol panted, turning glassy, pleading eyes on Suho over his shoulder.

 

“You promise you’ll cum again?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes, _please_!” Chanyeol begged, frustration bleeding into his words as he clenched around Suho’s fingers.

 

Suho gave in, biting at the shell of Chanyeol’s ear as he started to fuck his fingers into the redhead faster, rubbing insistently against his prostate and making Chanyeol wail into the sheets, the sounds of his sobs and the lube squelching obscenely as Suho’s hand moved inside the other filling the room. It didn’t take long at all before the musician was gasping, cum shooting out over the bed as Suho’s fingers slowly stilled.

 

Chanyeol’s heart felt like it was in his throat, lungs heaving for air as he felt sweat drip down his brow and onto the sheets. He’d never been prostate milked before and he didn’t think he could live life the same without multiple repeat experiences. He almost forgot that Suho’s fingers were still inside him until the elder made to carefully remove them, wincing at the loss and sudden draftiness down there.

 

His cheeks flushed harder when he realized how exposed he must look, mind no longer hazy with desperation and able to process the vulnerability of the position he was in.

 

He was still panting when Suho began to work himself back to full hardness, more than half-erect just by fingering Chanyeol, and Chanyeol knew that the image of Suho jerking himself off to the sight of his debauched self would be going into the memory bank for a long time.

 

It was only when Suho began to open the condom packet that he remembered he’d agreed to getting fucked in an oversensitive state, and he could already feel his hole clench in anticipation as his fingers dug into the pillow again.

 

Wrapped and lubed up, Suho rubbed Chanyeol’s hip.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, but Suho shook his head.

 

“Words, Chanyeol.”

 

The redhead swallowed, throat dry and he bit his lip before averting his gaze, unsure of why he suddenly felt so shy considering what they had already done.

 

“I–I’m ready…”

 

Suho’s brows drew together, but there was a hint of amusement in his gaze that made Chanyeol reactively suspicious.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t sound ready.”

 

Chanyeol made an indignant noise, reaching back to tug at Suho’s wrist and attempting to bring him closer.

 

“Just fuck me already.” He demanded, making Suho chuckle.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t bother with a retort, watching over his shoulder the best he could as Suho gripped himself with one hand and began to press the head into him. There was a reflexive jolt from the redhead, and his head dropped as a whine fell past his lips at the sensation of the thick member pushing past sensitive tissue deeper and deeper inside him.

 

By the time Suho had bottomed out, Chanyeol was facedown in the sheets and shaking, walls fluttering around Suho’s cock as the elder’s grip on the redhead’s hips tightened.

 

“Relax, Chanyeol.” Suho urged through gritted teeth.

 

“ _Hnngh_.”

 

Chanyeol’s eloquent reply had Suho stroking his hip bones, hands smoothing over the skin until the musician’s clenching became less erratic and he sunk a little deeper into the bed.

 

Testing, Suho drew back a fraction before pushing back in. He continued the pace until Chanyeol started to meet his thrusts, a pleased growl rumbling from his throat when the redhead hiccupped for more.

 

It felt like there would be bruises for _days_ on Chanyeol’s hips, and he just couldn’t manage to close his mouth, every hard thrust from Suho forcing him deeper into the bed, saliva pooling onto the sheets as he tried to keep his hips as raised as possible, not wanting his oversensitive cock to come in contact with anything at all just yet.

 

Suho moved to grip one of Chanyeol’s cheeks, spreading it so he could ram further into the musician and fuck him exactingly enough that the redhead wouldn’t even be able to move without thinking of this encounter. The change in angle had him shoving right against Chanyeol’s prostate and the musician screamed into the sheets, unable to hold his hips up anymore and feeling his hypersensitive cock finally make contact with the silk of the bed again. He writhed in agonized bliss, once again torn between fucking back against Suho or against the already stained-covers.

 

“ _Close, close, close, wanna come, please, please._ ”

 

Chanyeol didn’t even care what he was sobbing out at this point, only able to process the power and precision of Suho’s thrusts and the infuriating slippery friction against his cock and that the knot in his stomach was growing tighter and tighter with no visible end in sight.

 

“ _Su– Su– Su– Suho, pl–plea―_ ”

 

One of Suho’s hands suddenly wound into the sweat-damp red of Chanyeol’s hair, ripping a choked whimper out of him as the elder’s hips worked impossibly faster.

 

“If you want to cum so badly, then cum, Chanyeol.”

 

The tight grip against his scalp and the upped force behind Suho’s thrusts finally had the knot in Chanyeol’s stomach unraveling, cock jerking and spilling again. He all-but writhed when Suho kept going, tiny pleading noises escaping his throat until the elder finally slammed in one last time, a burst of heat inside overworked walls separated by a thin layer of latex.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t do much more than collapse into a boneless pile atop his own releases after Suho drew out, and he must’ve fallen asleep from the most exhaustive yet also most mind-melting fuck of his life, because the next thing he knew was the feeling of Suho rolling him over off the damp spot on the bed.

 

“Here’s some tissues,” Suho passed him the box, rolling his eyes at the blank, still-glazy look on Chanyeol’s face. “Unless you like waking up covered in dried cum in the morning?”

 

“Ugh, no,” Chanyeol managed to warble as he took the tissues and began to wipe himself down. “Wait,” he blinked over at Suho, “you’re letting me stay?”

 

Suho’s lips twitched before he sighed, reaching over to pat Chanyeol’s head.

 

“Yes, I’m letting you stay, Chanyeol. Checkout is at nine, though, so the sooner we fall asleep the better.”

 

Chanyeol preened at the touch, post-orgasm self always appreciating any sort of cuddles, and he tossed the tissue box to the side as he drew the covers up over them, careful to avoid the spots where he’d made a mess of them.

 

Suho reached over to turn the lights off, but paused after a moment, turning to look down at Chanyeol, who peeked back up at him from the sheets.

 

“So, did you think I made good on my promise, Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol felt himself go red, face hot as Suho smirked down at him. It was unfair how good the man managed to look after practically fucking the life out of him.

 

“I don’t know, were you proven wrong again?” Chanyeol shot back.

 

Suho’s lips quirked in a way that turned his smirk into something less sharp but still teasing.

 

“Well, let’s just say that I stand by my earlier statement of coming back for repeat performances.”

 

Chanyeol made a noise at that, tugging Suho back down the moment the elder finally turned the light off.

 

“You do that and I may just write you a song.” Chanyeol hummed, the sound breaking into a yawn. “Goodnight, Suho-ssi.”

 

“Goodnight, Chanyeol.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof i'm still downing ice water like it'll make the temperature of the room go down (^◇^;) the drawback of writing a smut that you put your own kinks into but hey, better smuts that way fufufufu  
> (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎
> 
> this was SuYeol's first meeting of many, and writing this encounter out was tons of fun and i hope y'all enjoyed it as much as i did (*^◯^*)
> 
> definitely hit me up with what y'all thought~~ i'm always thirsty for interactions with lovely readers (*´꒳`*)


End file.
